tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
House Auld
House Auld is a noble house from High Rock that appears in [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Burned-Mane_Canon The Burned-Mane Canon]. The House was founded in 3E 290 by Merchant sailor and wizard adventurer Anders Auld after he earned the favor of a Princess of Daggerfall. The House largely remained insignificant and was often looked down on by the other nobility throughout the end of the Third Era to the beginning of the Fourth but started to gain more respect when the current head of the house, Emeric Auld took over after his father's death. Emeric had a gift for business and quickly turned the family business into a thriving operation that made the House one of the richest in High Rock whilst at the same time becoming Castellan of Shornhelm. More recently the House recently became the ruling family of Shornhelm, following Emeric Auld's decision to claim the throne after assisting in the plot to kill High King Gaban. Current Members *King Emeric Auld - Head of House Auld and King of Shornhelm, formerly the Castellan. *Sir Cassander Auld - Son of Emeric and heir apparent to House Auld. *Prince Rodwell Auld - Son of Emeric, younger brother to Cassander and current Castellan of Shornhelm. *Prince Damo Auld - Adopted son of Emeric and former member of the Dragonguard. Used to belong to the forsworn before deserting them and rejoining his adoptive family. *Prince Hyperion Auld - The youngest son of Emeric, recently born to his wife Octavia Auld (née Lux) at her family's estate in the Colovian Highlands. Notable Former Members *Anders Auld - Founder of House Auld and renowned adventurer. Allegedly seduced a Princess of Daggerfall and Impregnated her, in return for keeping the affair officially a secret, Anders was given lands of his choice. In one of his many adventures he stole the twin blades Alpha and Omega from a Daedra's lair. During the Oblivion Crisis as an old man whose life had been prolonged by magic, Anders was carried off by daedra and never seen again. *Sir Beren Auld - Knight who was believed to have died in the War of Succession fighting for Emperor Ticemius Mede and also a former member of the companion's circle. In actual fact he is a werewolf and was locked up by Emeric and Tiberius Lux for unknown reasons. He was formerly in exile courtesy of the former Regent Edgar Stentor before his murder at the hands of the Moth King. The Auld Family 2016-01-04 00001 (2).jpg|The founder of House Auld Anders Auld, went missing during the Oblivion crisis. MorganAuld.jpg|Morgan Auld, descendant of Anders and second ruler of House Auld. 20160515022634 1.jpg|Julien Auld, Imperial Watch member who retrieved the helm of the last Septim Emperor after the battle of Bruma. 20160515233515 1.jpg|Matthias Auld, died in 4E 43 after being trampled by fourteen cows whilst inspecting one of his farms. 20160516144044 1.jpg|Elyas Auld, son of Mathias and Lord of House Auld until his death from natural causes in 4E 67 2016-01-18_00004.jpg|Antoine Auld, son of Elyas Auld died in 4E 74 from a head wound. 2016-01-06 00001.jpg|Casimir Auld, father to Brienne, Beren and Emeric. Beren.png|Sir Beren Auld, the elder brother of Emeric, killed by The Moth King in 4E 227. Rodwell.png|Rodwell Auld, the Middle child of Emeric and his likely successor. Heads of House Auld * Anders Auld: The progenitor of the noble House Auld bloodline, kidnapped by Daedra during the Oblivion Crisis and presumed dead. * Morgan Auld: Earliest known descendant of Anders Auld and his successor following the Oblivion Crisis, died in 4E 12 of Ataxia. * Julien Auld: Son of Morgan Auld, served in the Imperial Watch for most of his life, and is particularly remembered for retrieving Emperor Martin Septim's helmet from the battlefield of the Bruma Oblivion Gate. * Mathias Auld: Son of Julien Auld, died in 4E 43 after being trampled by fourteen cows. * Elyas Auld: Son of Mathias Auld, died in 4E 67 of natural causes. * Antoine Auld: Son of Elyas Auld, died in 4E 74 after sustaining a blow to the head in battle. * Marcus Auld: Younger brother of Antoine Auld, died in 4E 89 of natural causes. * Magnus Auld: Son of Marcus Auld, died in 4E 103 from natural causes. * Edron Auld: Son of Magnus Auld, died in a hunting accident in 4E 118. * Arrian Auld: Younger brother of Edron Auld, died of natural causes in 4E 126. * Lysander Auld: Son of Arrian Auld, perished in 4E 139 during an "accidental" fire. * Primus Auld: First born son of Lysander Auld, died after "accidentally" ingesting Jarrin Root in 4E 140. * Secundas Auld: Second born son of Lysander, drowned after falling into a river wearing full plate-metal armor in 4E 146. * Etienne Auld: Son of Primus Auld, died in 4E 169 of natural causes. * Bastian Auld: Son of Etienne Auld, accidentally committed suicide by slipping out of an open window in 4E 180 whilst trying to poison his younger brother Derrick. * Derrick Auld: Younger brother of Bastian, murdered in 4E 185 after failing to pay gambling debts. * Casimir Auld: Youngest son of Etienne Auld and father to Emeric Auld, died in 4E 207 after a period of illness. * King Emeric Auld: Youngest son of Casimir Auld and current King of Shornhelm. Family Tree